


Best Friend Duties

by Ariiin



Series: Four plus One [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 4+1, Best Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, i ship them so much, i'm cringing at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariiin/pseuds/Ariiin
Summary: Four times Hyunjin pretended to be Seungmin’s boyfriend and one time Seungmin told him to stop.





	Best Friend Duties

 

**\--one--**

Hyunjin was on his bed with his current favorite book, his back against the wall.  He’s been at it for at least half an hour. He was so absorbed in the series of events that he didn’t notice the door in his dorm open.  He felt the weight on his bed shifted.

A warm smile made its way to his face.

He doesn’t need to spare a glance to know that it’s his best friend slash dorm mate.

 

“Hyunjin-ah,” called out Seungmin. He was sitting at the edge of Hyunjin’s bed.

 

Hyunjin hummed in reply, acknowledging the presence of the other.  His attention was still in the book and Seungmin didn’t seem to mind. The brown haired boy got his head down. He was staring on his swaying shoes that seemed to be very interesting at the moment.

 

“You’re my best friend right?” asked Seungmin.

 

Hyunjin took note of the hint of nervousness in the younger’s voice. His mind came up of different reasons on why his friend wants validation out of the blue. He can’t help the small worry bubble up inside him.

He took his eyes away from the book and gave a soft gaze on the younger’s back, “Of course you are.”

 

When Seungmin didn’t reply for a few second, Hyunjin went back to the line where he last left off.  The older was still wary of his friend’s strange behavior.

Seungmin stopped his feet from swaying and raised his head. He looked at Hyunjin with determination in his eyes.

 

“You love me right?”

 

Hyunjin felt his finger twitch. There’s no mischief nor sarcasm in the younger’s tone and it feels that something’s off.  He saw the brown haired boy smile, his eyes turning into crescents.

 

Yep, something’s definitely off.

 

Hyunjin closed his book shut, taking note of the page. He shifted on his bed and placed his book on the nearby table before sitting beside his best friend. “All right, what do you want?” he asked with a deadpan look.

 

Hyunjin swore that he saw the pair of eyes in front him twinkle. He needed to stop himself from blurting out random words on how pretty the younger’s eyes are.  He raised one of his brows, urging the other to speak.

Hyunjin was taken back when Seungmin suddenly put his hand on his shoulders.

 

Seungmin took a deep breath. “Hyunjinnie! My favorite café is having this promotion thing and they’re giving free cupcakes for couples. I would do anything to get my hands on those. Please. Please. Please Hyunjin just do this small favor for me and I swear I will forever be in your debt.”

 

Hyunjin was still processing the information.  He doesn’t know if it’s because of the brown haired boy’s fast pace of speaking or the fact that his friend was shaking him while explaining.  

Seungmin stopped to give Hyunjin a moment to think when he saw him held up his hand. He clasped his hands together as the older boy studied his expressions. He tried to put on the best puppy look he can.

 

There was an amused look on Hyunjin. “You really want those cupcakes?”

Seungmin nodded his head, “Jinnie, They're limited edition cupcakes.”

 

Hyunjin shook his head and laughed in defeat. He stood up and brushed up his pants.

He can never say no to his best friend, not even if it includes having to pretend being a couple to have free cupcakes.

 

He held out his hand to Seungmin and grinned, “Come on _jagiya_ , let’s go get those cupcakes.”

 

 

(Hyunjin thinks everything is worth it after seeing the younger with flushed cheeks and a completely satisfied smile.)

 

 

 

**\--two--**

 

“Tell me again why I got into this situation with you?”

 

Hyunjin was walking alongside his best friend Seungmin. They were on their way to the park to meet Seungmin’s friends.

Seungmin hummed, “Because you’re my best friend in the whole world and you can never say no to me.”

 

Hyunjin groaned. He’s starting to question his life choices. _Why do I have such a soft spot for this boy?_

 

Seungmin let out a chuckle, “ Aww come on, Jinnie. I’ll just have to introduce you to my friends as my boyfriend so that they’ll stop setting me up with all those blind dates ”

 

Hyunjin’s ears perked up at the sound of the word ‘blind date’.  He stopped on his tracks, “Hold up.”

Seungmin also stopped walking and looked back at him with both eyebrows raised.

 

“You said that I’ll show up as your boyfriend so your friends will stop pestering you about your sad single life. I didn’t know that you’ve been going on blind dates.”

Seungmin shook his head. “No, not really. I’ve been turning them down a couple of times but my excuses are getting lamer.”

 

Hyunjin felt a wave of relief wash over him. The thought of Seungmin meeting up with strangers made him feel uncomfortable.

He shrugged it of as his protective best friend duties.  

 

A pout appeared in the younger’s face, “And It’s not really a _sad_ single life I live. I have you and I’m more than happy with that.”

Seungmin gave him one of those rare smiles that makes his face light up and Hyunjin can’t do anything but stare,  dumbfounded.

 

The brown haired boy went back to walking, “Come on. We’re going to be late.”

Hyunjin let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. He could feel his ears turning red.  

He shook his head and ran up to his friend.

 

He muttered, “You’re so lucky to have me as your best friend.”

Seungmin laughed, “I know.”

 

 

**\--three--**

 

Seungmin knew that it was a bad idea to go to his classmate’s party. Heck, they weren’t even close but he still came out of courtesy.  The house was packed with a few familiar faces but all in all there was no one that Seungmin could talk to.  

 

Seungmin had never felt so out of place.

He regrets being separated from his best friend, Hyunjin. _I should have informed him that I was going to the restroom_ , he bitterly thought to himself.

 

So far, all he’s done for the past few minutes is drink orange juice  while looking for the familiar dark haired boy.  

 

He managed to convince himself that everything’s under control. That is until a tall blond boy started to approach him. Seungmin recognize him as one of the students from the sports department.

“Hey here cutie, what are you doing alone at this fun party?”

 

Alarm bells were ringing inside Seungmin’s head. He caught a whiff of alcohol from the other man. _Is alcohol even allowed here?_

He tried to ignore the other man since everything about him screams danger.

 

He let out a shriek when he felt the blond boy’s arm around his shoulders. It was heavy and Seungmin did not like it one bit.

 

“Heeeey, Why are you ignoring me?”

 

Seungmin’s face turned pale and his eyes flicked frantically as he searched for Hyunjin.  

“umm.. Actually I’m with someone” Seungmin said in a small voice as he removed the arm around him.

 

The brown haired boy pretended that he did not hear the disapproved grunt from the other.  

The blond boy did not stop his advances, “But it seems that your friend has le--”

 

“Minnie ah!”

 

Seungmin turned his head towards the familiar voice. He felt his insides warm up at the sight of the familiar dark haired boy.

Within seconds, Hyunjin was already beside him with one of his arms wrapped around his waist. Seungmin would have thought of how it feels so right to have his friend’s arms around him if it weren’t for the situation they were in.

Hyunjin spoke up in a soft voice, “I’ve been looking all over you, jagi. Don’t go wandering on your own again. ”

 

Seungmin was grateful that Hyunjin found him before anything bad happens. Still, he can’t find the courage to look back at Hyunjin.

Seungmin felt blood rushing into his face as Hyunjin led him away from the guy from sports department. “Let’s go home. Wouldn’t want you to encounter anymore pervs.”

 

When they were out of sight, Hyunjin let out a sigh in relief.

Seungmin still looked down, bit wanting to show his blushing face to the the other. He whispered, “Thank you, Hyunjin. ”

 

Hyunjin laughed and ruffled his hair in response., “Anything for you.”

 

 

Seungmin was so preoccupied with hiding his blushing face from his friend that he failed to notice how red Hyunjin’s ears were.

 

 

 

**\--four--**

 

It was Saturday and the two best friends decided to hang out at the younger’s favorite cafe.

 

The line was a bit long so Seungmin volunteered to order while Hyunjin look for seats. Seungmin took his wallet and gave his body bag to Hyunjin.

The dark haired boy found a nice spot to sit on near the windows. He took out his own phone to play games wile waiting for Seungmin.

 

He paused when he heard a soft sound from Seungmin’s bag. _Someone must have texted Minnie._  

The soft sound continued for a few times. It made Hyunjin think that someone must have needed Seungmin’s presence urgently if they were sending consecutive texts.

_Maybe it’s school related stuff._

 

Out of curiosity, Hyunjin opened his friend’s bag and took his phone. There where already ten unread messages. What caught his attention though wasn’t the number of messages but the name of the sender.

 

_Why would Seungmin even name someone as ‘Do not answer’ in his contacts?_

 

Hyunjin almost let out a yelp when the phone started vibrating.  ‘ _Do not answer’  is_ calling.  

 

Hyunjin glanced at Seungmin. The brown haired boy was looking up to the menu. There were still two people in front of him.

Hyunjin bit his lip. There’s a nagging feeling at the back of his head that tells him this ‘Do not answer’ guy is bad news.

 

 _I’ll have to treat him later for this,_ he said to himself as he pressed the green button.

 

“Ha You finally replied. I knew you can’t resist me. I’m bored. Let’s go to my place and have some fun.”

 

Hyunjin froze on his seat. His eyes narrowed and a sick feeling appeared in his stomach.

“Who are you?” Hyunjin almost didn’t recognized his own voice. It was low and filled with hostility.

 

“Oh? I was hoping it would be that chubby brown haired boy. I even went to the trouble of sneaking into the class profile yesterday to get my hands on this number.”

 

Hyunjin clenched his fist. Something akin to resentment was building up under his skin. This guy just got himself into Hyunjin’s bad side.

Hyunjin could tell the other to stop calling his best friend but he knew that it wouldn’t really work. _He would definitely call again later if I tell him to stop._

 

Hyunjin glanced again at Seungmin. The younger was happily talking to the personnel behind the cashier.

 

Hyunjin noticed how his friend was unconsciously making small cute gestures.  Seungmin’s cheeks were rosy and his eyes would sparkle whenever he would let out a soft laugh.

Seungmin is very much adorable and Hyunjin hated how the younger would get unwanted attention from others. This why Hyunjin took it upon himself to protect his friend from people with ill intentions.

 

The grip on Seungmin’s phone tightened.  “Listen. My name’s Hyunjin and I’d really appreciate it if you stop bothering my boyfriend. “

He ended the call without waiting for the other to respond. Hyunjin was grateful that the ‘Do not answer’ didn’t give any more texts or calls after that.

 

After a minute of waiting, Seungmin arrived with their orders.

 

“Sorry, our orders got mixed up so it took a while,” Seungmin said with an apologetic look.

“It’s okay,” Hyunjin smiled

 

Seungmin was taking a sip from his caramel machiato when Hyunjin spoke up.

“I’m sorry. There was this ‘Do not answer’ guy calling on your phone and I answered it.”

 

Hyunjin studied Seungmin’s face for any signs of dismay. He shifted uncomfortably on his seat when Seungmin frowned.

Hyunjin gulped. It’s very rare of him to see a frown on the usual bubbly brown haired boy. “I swear, I didn’t mean to pry but I was worried. Are you upset?”

 

Seungmin let out a tired sigh. His hands played with the straw on his drink.  “I’m more upset on the fact that guy still hasn’t stopped sending messages. I thought he would stop if I ignore him.”

 

 

Hyunjin stirred his drink as he contemplate on buying his friend a new sim card.

 

 

 

 

**\--five--**

 

Hyunjin just got home from meeting his classmates for a project.

 

“Hey, I brought back doughnuts,” he grinned.

 

Seungmin immediately removed his laptop from his lap and got up from his bed. He smiled when he saw the box of doughnuts on the table.

“Jinnie, Thank you. These are my favorites.”

 

Hyujin laughed as he watched the other take a bite on one of the doughnuts, “I passed by your so called favorite cafe and I remembered you.”

 

Seungmin paused and just stared at the older. He knitted his eyebrows as he studied Hyunjin’s expression.

Seungmin was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear Hyunjin. “Geez, why are you such a messy eater.”  

Hyunjin leaned toward Seungmin in an attempt to wipe the chocolate creme off the younger’s upper lips.

 

Seungmin’s eyes widened and he flinched. Hyunjin paused in his actions midway.  

 

Seungmin put his half-eaten doughnut back on the box. The atmosphere turned heavy and it made him lose his appetite. He took a step backward and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

 

Hyunjin put his hands inside the pocket of his hoodie. There was something in his expression that Seungmin can’t quite figure out. _Is it disappointment? Regret?_

“I’m.. I’m sorry. I wasn’t aware of what I was doing and it probably made you uncom--”

 

Seungmin interrupted him, “You should stop that.”

 

The younger could see the confusion in Hyunjin’s eyes. Hyunjin opened his mouth then closed them again. _What exactly should he stop?_

Seungmin let out a tired sigh, “I’m sorry. Forget what I said. I’m tired. I should go to sleep. ”

“It’s my fault in the first place,” he whispered to himself. His voice was so soft as if he was afraid of anyone else hearing it.

 

Those words did not go deaf to Hyunjin’s ears and something sparked in him that made him want to confront the other. He put his hand on Seungmin’s shoulder to stop him.

Hyunjin’s voice was firm, “No, Seungmin. No one’s going to sleep tonight until we get things straight.”

 

Seungmin bit his lip. he knows that tone very well and it means that he can’t run away. _Might as well get this over with._

 

The brown haired boy took a deep breath before facing his own best friend. “Look, the problem is in me, okay? It’s my fault that I fell in love with you. I have no idea when it started. I mean, how was I even supposed to know? I’ve known you since forever.”

 

Seungmin wanted to crawl in a hole but he also wants to let go of all the things that built up inside him.

 

“I realized it when I asked you to help me get those free cupcakes and you were really sweet to me. And then when you helped me stopped my fries from setting up those blind dates. I thought I’m living a happy single life but I guess I’m not really contented because I wanted more of you. I know that’s so selfish of me so I tried, really tried my best to stop liking you. Then there you go again saving me from a random stranger by pretending to be my boyfriend.”

 

Seungmin can’t believe that this is how their friendship is going to end. All because of stupid feelings.

His vision was starting to get blurry because of the tears that are starting to form in his eyes.  He looked away from Hyunjin, not wanting his friend to see how vulnerable he can be.

 

“I know it’s cliche and pathetic. I hate myself so much right now because I don’t know how the hell I can stop these feelings. And you’re not really helping because you keep doing all those boyfriend material stuffs. I know everything’s just pretend, but I can’t help but wish for all those things to be real.”

 

Seungmin hid his red face in his hands. There was constant sniffing as he try to stop himself from crying.

 

He was stunned when he felt warm arms wrapped around him. He felt his heart hammering against his chest. Hyunjin’s hug was tight and Seungmin had never felt so safe. The younger let his hands fall to his side.

“I’m so sorry for making you feel that way. Please don’t hate yourself”

Hyunjin’s voice was in a gentle whisper. It was so soft and comforting like a lullaby lulling him to sleep. It made Seungmin realize how emotionally exhausted he was after his outburst of feelings.

 

Hyunjin started to rub soothing circles on his back. A small smile appeared on his lips when he felt the younger relax into him.

“You don’t have to stop those feelings of yours. You have no idea how much I wanted to hug you this tight. ”

They stayed silent like that for a few seconds. Only Seungmin's sniffs can be heard. He didn’t have the strength in him to push the other away. He’d be lying if he’s say that he love the warmth.

 

Hyunjin’s voice filled the room.

“I didn’t know when I started noticing things, small things like your laugh, your voice, your eyes, and the way you moved. It was crazy. It’s like I’m hyper aware of anything related to you. I brushed off all of them thinking that it was just my _protective best friend duties_.”

Hyunjin’s hug loosened and he let out a chuckle, “I guess that was stupid of me. I was in denial because I’m so afraid of ruining our friendship. But I guess I don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

Hyunjin took a step backward and wiped the remaining of Seungmin’s tears. The older gave him one of those warm smiles that would turn his eyes into crescents.

 

“I love you.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for the ending to turn out so emotional. It just happened huhu  
> I'm so soft for this ship tbh 
> 
> There's probably some corrections lurking in this fic coz I didn't have anyone to proofread this.  
> Please share your thoughts about it :)


End file.
